Love is the best Medicine
by RoseSelavy
Summary: Sadie Hawkins, S04E11; After Rachel tells Kurt she asked Brody to move in with them, Kurt calls Blaine to complain and seek comfort. drabble reaction to the ep.


Glee is what i do not own.

* * *

Kurt opened the door to his flat.

"KUUUUUURT" Rachel screamed excitedly.

Kurt smiled, he liked this, coming home after a good day to his roommate's excited little squeaks.

"Rach'! i had the BEST day at NYADA today!" he said as he put his bag on the floor and took off his coat.

"OH really?" she asked walking to him. "Well I have some great news too! But you first."

"I did it! I asked Adam out! And he said yes!" Kurt squeaked.

"Oh. My. God! That is awesome Kurt! I'm proud of you! And that tells us he has good taste in men!" She teased as they went over to the kitchen.

Kurt took some food out of the fridge before asking "So what about your news?"

"Well..." she paused.

"What? Common enough with the suspense." He giggled putting together a snack.

"I... I asked Brody to move in with us!" She said timidly "and he said yes!" she continued, with a huge smile.

Kurt's fell. "I'm sorry you did what?"

"I asked him to move in! We were talking about us and he mentioned looking for a flat around ours and I just thought: well why not live here? right? I mean, it would save both of us money and it would be awesome and..." she got out talking a mile a minute.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt cut her, disbelief dripping from his voice.

"What? I thought you'd be happy"

"HAPPY? Rachel you just asked someone to live here? In OUR flat? I live here you know? And you just get ask people to live in MY home without asking me? Just... NO! And let's not talk about your commitment issues, I mean, one minute you're in HIGH-SCHOOL and want to get married to FINN of all people, and the next you move to New York, forget about the guy and ask a new one to MOVE IN WITH YOU? You've known Brody for 5 minutes Rach'! What's next ask a guy to have a child with you after the first date? How about you use your brain for once?"

"Wow so that's what friends do now? Judge and scream at the other's face? You're just jealous because Brody and I are gonna live under the same roof and it's all you wanted to do with Blaine isn't it Kurt? Come to New York together? Why can't you just be happy for me for once?"

"This has nothing to do with Blaine and I, this has to do with you and how you always seems turn your brain off everytime a guy looks at you twice. God you're so afraid you'll end up alone, so afraid nobody will ever love you, you're ready to get a mortgage with the first guy who'll give you the time of day." Kurt was so angry he knew he'd have to leave before he'd start saying hurtful things just to hurt.

"Oh is KURT HUMMEL giving me advice on self-esteem? Please you asked that Adam guy out just cause you're afraid Blaine will move on and forget you before you do, and you'll end up pining at his door, and you want to prove him you're better and over him when you clearly still LOVE HIM. Oh and thanks FRIEND for judging me so archly. FRIEND OF THE YEAR Kurt . The. Year."

"Friend tell friends when they make bad choices. You know what I can't do this" He replied and then went out on the balcony. He heard Rachel screaming "Whatever" and then her dramatic exit out of the flat.

For thirty minutes Kurt stayed in silence. Thinking about what Rachel did, but also what she said. About him being a bad friend and about him being scared of Blaine moving on.

Before he knew it he dialed Blaine phone number.

"Allo?"

As soon as he heard Blaine's voice he realized the mistake he had made and was about to hangup when Blaine continued.

"Don't Kurt you call you talk. Don't you dare hang up and then try some lame excuse as 'sorry butt dialed' or whatever"

Kurt smiled. "How d'you know?"

"Just as I know you're smiling now... I'm a wizard Khurty. You're in my power now I control you LAUGH" Kurt did laugh and Blaine continued "No but seriously... I actually KNOW you Kurt. What's going on?"

Kurt's laugh died. "Rachel happened. We just had a fight. I was right of course but she said things and it touched me and I got sad and..."

"Why did you fought?" Kurt's ex asked.

"She actually asked Brody to move in with us without asking me? Can you believe her? Like seriously! She doesn't even know him that well and they're already living together? No just NO!"  
Kurt ranted.

"Really? Wow then yeah i guess you were right to be mad at her. But you could have tried reasoning with her instead of fighting. Are you okay? What did she say" Blaine questioned.

"Just... Nevermind what she said Blaine. I just... I'm sorry I called you you were probably busy I shouldn't have called.

"Of course you were right to call silly you know I'm always here. What's going on seriously? Talk to me."

"I try to stay away you know. Try to not call you everytime something is wrong. I know i lost this privilege when we broke up... It's just weird not having you anymore. I miss you so much and I know it's not fair to call you and say things like that after I broke up with you. But sometimes I can't I just want my... Blaine the one and only Blaine, your support your... I know i don't have the right to say all of this Blaine I know. But it's SO hard to break habit of running into the arms of the ONE person who knows you better than yourself, who'll know what to say to make you laugh. Loosing you makes everything hurt more and I don't even have my... Bandaid, my way out of all this hurt my person who'll make everything ok. It's hard Blaine. I asked this guy out today and Rachel says it's because I'm scared you're moving on and I don't want to be the one left alone, hurting, who can't move on who's stuck. But I can't move on Blaine I AM stucked I can't believe you're not the ONE when I still have your number one speed dial. I'm not okay yet Blaine I still depend on you and I can't get in my head that I'll, one day, be able to fight the world with you not on my side. God this sound cheesy and I can't do this to you I'm sorry Forget I called you I..."

"You'll never not have me Kurt. I'm not ready to fight on my own neither I still need you. Please I need you Kurt" Blaine was crying now. "I"m alone here, you're not here, all I think about is 'god Kurt would like this, Kurt would hate this, Kurt Kurt Kurt' and you're not here and god. I never felt. so. alone. You miss one person and the whole world is deserted right? And sometimes I wake up and for a single moment there I forget we're not Klaine anymore and gosh... It's like breaking up all over again you know? Moment of happiness and then everything comes back again and you feel the pain again, the loneliness, If you're lucky those moment wont open too often and you'll get a chance at getting used to the pain of not having your person, your bandaid like you said. Though that isn't good neither. So no Kurt I don"t think I'll ever be over you no."

Both of them were crying at this point.

"I'm in love with you Blaine."

"And I'm in love with you Kurt"

Kurt smiled. "Is that what love is? The best medicine ever that makes everything better? A person that can make you smile by saying only a little sentence when you're at your lowest?"

Blaine giggled "Maybe. I just want you right now. Not a soup or pill or... Just you."

"Okay"  
Kurt said.

"OKAY?" Blaine asked.

"Yes I'm coming not now but this weekend? Or you can come either way? I think we both need some Klaine time so let's make this happen."


End file.
